


Una noche especial

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Sherlock, John y Rosie fueron invitados a pasar la fiesta de año nuevo en casa de la familia Holmes, sin embargo, John tiene una celebración más en mente.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Una noche especial

John observaba a sus dos amores bailar juntos. La pequeña Rosie de cinco años de edad le había pedido a su tío Mycroft que tocara algo en el piano mientras iba corriendo a pedirle a su papá Sherlock que bailara con ella. El rostro de Sherlock se había iluminado ante la petición de su hija a quien le dio una enorme sonrisa y aceptó de inmediato, sin importarle que la gente los viera. John sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de amor por este hombre de quien parecía enamorarse cada día más.

Los Señores Holmes los habían invitado, a celebrar el fin de año con ellos. La _“pequeña fiesta”_ resultó ser más grande de lo que Sherlock y John esperaban, sabían que invitarían a algunos familiares y amigos, pero no creían que fueran a ir tantos. Aún para Mycroft había sido una sorpresa cuando entro a la casa de sus padres y se encontró con al menos con unas treinta personas en la sala. Habían tíos a los que no había visto en casi ocho años lo cuales parecían estar felices de verlo, saludando con entusiasmo a Greg, su esposo y felicitándolo por su matrimonio, aunque ya tenían dos años casados.

Todos parecían estarla pasando bien, el ambiente era ligero y relajado. Incluso Sherlock que era reacio a convivir con demasiadas personas al mismo tiempo se veía cómodo. 

Varias personas dejaron de platicar por un momento cuando Mycroft se puso al piano y miraron con ternura a Sherlock y a Rosie mientras estos danzaban en un área despejada de la sala. Greg que estaba sentado en un sofá con su pequeña hija disfrutaba no solo de ver a su cuñado bailar con su hija, sino también de escuchar a su esposo tocar el piano. Mycroft pocas veces lo hacía ya que no se consideraba tan bueno como Sherlock en el violín, pero lo cierto era que tocaba bastante bien.

John tomó algunas fotos y después guardó su celular en la bolsa de su saco, acariciando de paso la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que descansaba dentro. Esta era una noche especial, esta era la noche en la que finalmente le pediría a Sherlock que se casara con él. Debió haberlo hecho hace mucho, lo sabía, pero sus propias inseguridades se lo habían impedido.

La música llegó a su fin y todos aplaudieron, Rosie tomó una parte de su vestido y extendiéndolo hizo una reverencia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Sherlock estaba sonrojado, pero imitando a su hija se inclinó un poco.

Violet Holmes, la madre de Sherlock se acercó a su hijo y tomando su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla, el pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba de sus labios. La Señora Holmes felicitó a Rosie por su baile y la tomó de la mano llevándosela con ella al circulo de familiares que estaban reunidos en una esquina. Entre ellos se encontraba Sir Rudolf Alexander Holmes, mejor conocido en la familia como el tío Rudy, hermano mayor del padre de Sherlock.

El tío Rudy era el director del MI6. Sherlock y Mycroft le tenían mucho cariño y seguido hablaban de él. Las hazañas de Sir Rudolf como agente antes de tomar la dirección del MI6 y aún actualmente como su director, eran famosas, y aunque muchos lo describían como un hombre duro, astuto y tal vez en algunas ocasiones; despiadado, él siempre ha sido sumamente cariñoso y comprensivo con sus sobrinos, en especial con Sherlock, aunque en la actualidad parecía que Rosie le había robado el titulo de sobrino favorito.

John dio unos pasos para encontrarse en el camino con Sherlock.

—Hermoso –dijo John mientras lo abrazaba.

—Bueno Rosie quería bailar y yo no la iba a decepcionar –contestó el detective todavía algo sonrojado ocultando su rostro en el cuello de John–. Me alegra que Greg le estuviera dando el biberón a Margaret de lo contrario estoy seguro que hubiera tomado video, el cual no tardaría mucho de estar en los celulares de casi todo Scotland Yard.

—Oh si, no vaya a ser que tu reputación, ya de por si bastante fracturada, de ser un psicópata altamente funcional, se vea afectada –contestó John con una sonrisa burlona.

—Culpa tuya, mi reputación estaba intacta hasta que apareciste tú.

—Bueno, pues me alegra haberla estropeado.

—A mi también.

Sherlock y John se dieron un pequeño beso y fueron caminando hacia la mesa en la que habían deliciosos platillos en bandejas que estaban sobre mecheros de alcohol prendidos para mantener caliente los alimentos. John se sirvió un trozo de filete Wellington con papas asadas y Sherlock un gran plato de pasta con camarones. Pasaron más de una hora comiendo y conversando con diversos miembros de la familia. John conoció al esposo de una prima de Sherlock con quien estuvo platicando de rugby, mientras que el detective hablaba con un tío sobre disecciones y cepas de hongos.

John la estaba pasando tan bien que se le fue el tiempo, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo con un pequeño apretón. Cuando volteó vio que era el Señor Holmes.

—Ya casi es hora –dijo Siger Holmes guiñándole un ojo.

Los papás de Sherlock eran los únicos en saber lo que sucedería esta noche, bueno al menos los únicos a los que John les había dicho, ya que Mycroft también estaba enterado y muy probablemente Greg también a estas alturas. John no sabía si Mycroft lo supo debido a sus poderes deductivos, como solía decirle solo para molestarlo, o porque había sido informado sobre su visita a una joyería en la calle de Regent.

John se disculpó con la persona con la que estaba hablando y fue hacia donde se encontraba Sherlock.

—¿Me acompañas un momento amor? –el detective dejó a un lado el plato de pastel que tenía en la mano y se alejó con John.

Cuando iban de salida escucharon la voz del Señor Holmes pidiendo a todos que se fueran preparando para las doce campanadas que anunciarían el año nuevo.

—John ya va a ser hora, hay que ir por Rosie para recibir el año juntos.

—En un momento amor.

Salieron por una puerta que daba al jardín trasero y caminaron un poco.

—¿A dónde vamos John?

Al llegar a uno de los costados del jardín, Sherlock vio una pequeña mesa en la que habían dos copas con champaña. Se paró en seco y volteó a ver a John, en esos momentos el detective supo exactamente de lo que se trataba. John lo tomó de la mano y el detective se dejó guiar.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la mesa, John sacó de su saco una pequeña caja, Sherlock lo observaba como un niño que está a punto de recibir el regalo más deseado. Tenía una mirada llena de adoración hacia su doctor.

—Sherlock aceptarías ser mi esposo –dijo John mientras abría la pequeña caja la cual contenía un anillo de platino, su diseño era discreto y elegante.

Sherlock trago el nudo que acababa de hacerse en la garganta e intentando sonar petulante le contestó.

—Como ¿así nada más? ¿no vas a poner una rodilla en el suelo? –pero el tono de su voz delató lo emocionado que estaba ante la petición.

—Si lo hago me va a costar trabajo ponerme de pie idiota.

—No eres tan viejo, John –el doctor levanto una ceja y Sherlock no pudo disimular más, se lanzó hacia delante para besar a su novio– si, si, por supuesto que si, John –dijo entre besos haciendo que John se riera.

La cuenta regresiva se escuchaba desde dentro de la enorme casa, cuando llegaron a cero, Sherlock y John se separaron con una enorme sonrisa y voltearon a ver los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban desde el centro de Sussex.

—Tu padre me dijo que esta era la mejor vista para año nuevo, aunque en realidad creo que la mejor vista la tengo frente a mi.

—Oh por dios, John eso es demasiado cursi.

—Y a ti te encanta no lo niegues.

En lugar de contestar Sherlock volvió a besar a John.

Un poco después John puso el anillo en el anular izquierdo de la mano del detective y brindaron por su recién compromiso. En unos minutos más tendrían que entrar y darles la noticia a todos, pero por el momento estaban disfrutando de su pequeña celebración a solas.


End file.
